1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a harness or sling for use with a descent controller and rope for supporting a person on the descent controller for controlled descent along the rope.
2. Brief Description of The Prior Art
Various types of devices have been utilized to enable persons to lower themselves from overhead cranes, stockpickers, forklifts, extended-boom lift trucks, scaffolding, towers, buildings, and other high places.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use egress and evacuation harness capable of fitting a large range of body sizes.
A further object is to provide a harness which affords excellent security and retention under normal and adverse circumstances.
In order to provide the safe descent of persons in a variety of situations including at work or at home, in a hotel or high-rise building, or in recreational pursuits, it is a further object to provide a harness which is relatively inexpensive and easy to produce, durable and capable of withstanding the forces imposed by an inadvertent fall or deliberate jump.
Still a further object is to provide a harness which provides support so that the user can reach and operate an attached lowering device.
Still another object is to provide a harness which affords excellent retention of the user in the event of an injury or accident that renders the person unconscious.
A related further object is to provide a harness which permits rescue personnel to place it on an unconscious or injured person with minimal movement of the person's limbs, trunk, or head.